Dragon Ball Kyojin
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Goten y Trunks son muy fans de Shingeki no Kyojin, tanto que deciden buscar las esferas del dragón para ser como sus héroes y acabar con los titanes... Todo toma un giro inesperado cuando Goten descubre al usuario del Titan blindado. Obsequio de intercambio para Son Pau!


_One shot para el intercambio navideño de "Las Zetitas" XD_

 ** _Para:_** _Son Pau_

 **Dragon Ball Kyojin**

Tan pronto aterrizó en la Corporación Cápsula, el menor de la familia Son se dirigió presuroso a la habitación de su mejor amigo, ansioso por ver las toneladas de obsequios que, seguro, había recibido como cada navidad.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Goten —dijo el pequeño de cabello lila —ya estaba por empezar sin ti.

—¿Qué es eso, Trunks? —preguntó Goten al observar un delgado estuche rectangular en manos de su amigo.

Sonrió de manera maliciosa, y llevó aquel estuche de DVD hacia el frente —esto, y eso —señaló otros DVD's que tenía en una caja de regalo ya abierta. —¡Son las dos temporadas, y OVA's de televisión off's de Shingeki no Kyojin!

—¡¿Todo completo?! —preguntó emocionado.

Más tardó Trunks en sacar el disco de su empaque, que ellos sentarse ante la gigantesca pantalla de plasma de la habitación del pequeño Briefs para disfrutar de aquella serie, de la cual recién se habían hecho fanáticos.

Vieron episodio tras episodio sin prestar atención al transcurrir de las horas, hasta que finalizaron toda la primer temporada, y una de las OVA's.

—¡Levi es asombroso! —exclamó Trunks emocionado.

—Si... ¡Pero mi favorito es Reiner!

Trunks se acercó a su amigo de manera suspicaz —¿No será porque está enamorado de Krista, y ella es muy parecida a Marron? —lo codeó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó confundido, y muy sonrojado.

—Goten —dijo Bulma desde la puerta. —Milk llamó y quiere que vayas a casa cuanto antes.

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Nos faltan cuatro OVA's y la segunda temporada! —replicó Trunks.

Suspiró —lo siento, pero Milk tiene razón, ya es bastante tarde y no falta mucho para que los dos tengan que ir a dormir, mañana seguirán con sus caricaturas.

—¡Es anime! —espetó Trunks.

—Como sea, Goten ya debe irse.

Ambos niños se miraron mutuamente, decepcionados —bueno, mañana vengo, Trunks —. Dijo Goten antes de salir volando a través de la ventana.

Después de una abundante cena, Goten se fue a su recámara. Observaba por la ventana recordando sus escenas favoritas, en especial las de acción donde los personajes mataban titanes con su equipo de maniobras... Hasta que recordó cierta escena al final de uno de los DVD's —¿Por qué estaba ese titan en la muralla?

—¿Un titan? —preguntaron desde la puerta —¿Qué es un titan? —Goku se introdujo a la habitación del menor de sus hijos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Goten se acercó a su progenitor —pues los titanes... ¡Son muy muy muy grandes! ¡Y son muy malos! ¡Se comen a la gente!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —Volteó hacia todos lados, adoptando una postura defensiva —no percibo ningún ki maligno.

—¿Ki maligno? —preguntó Goten, desconcertado.

—¡Rayos! Tal vez pueden esconder su ki —volteó a donde el pequeño —Goten, ¿Sabes dónde están esos titanes?

—Papá, los titanes son personajes de una serie que veíamos Trunks y yo.

—Entonces... ¿No son reales? —preguntó Goku confundido, rascándose la cabeza cuando Goten negó como respuesta —¡Ya me había preocupado! —. Padre e hijo rieron juntos a carcajadas por aquella confusión.

A la mañana siguiente, Goten aterrizó en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula para proseguir viendo los DVD's con Trunks, cuando el susodicho heredero del Imperio Briefs salió a toda prisa al encuentro de su mejor amigo tan pronto sintió el ki del menor de los hermanos Son acercándose.

—¡Vamos, Goten! —lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Y las demás ovas y la segunda temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin?!

Trunks soltó la muñeca de Goten, y chasqueó sus dedos al tiempo que guiñaba el ojo —¡Tengo una idea mucho mejor! —sacó de su bolsillo el radar del dragón que había hurtado del laboratorio de su madre —¡Buscaremos las esferas del dragón y traeremos a los titanes a este mundo!

—P... ¡Pero Trunks! ¡Los titanes se comerán a las personas!

Negó con la cabeza —eso no pasará, ¡Tú y yo nos encargaremos de ellos!

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes —pero no tenemos equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

—¡Pues también pediremos ese deseo! Tú confía en mí, Goten, ¡Será divertido!

Ambos niños emprendieron vuelo antes de que alguien pudiera percatarse de sus intenciones, y en poco tiempo lograron reunir las siete esferas del dragón.

—¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong, y cumple nuestro deseo! —Exclamó Trunks con gran entusiasmo, y ambos niños observaron el llamativo espectáculo que era siempre el invocar al dragón: el cielo oscureciéndose, los rayos, y la enorme e imponente criatura.

—Díganme sus deseos, ¡Les cumpliré 3 no importa lo que sea! —dijo el dragón.

Seguro de sí mismo, Trunks cerró sus puños entusiasmado —¡Deseo que Goten y yo tengamos el uniforme y equipo de maniobras tridimensional de la Legión de Reconocimiento de Shingeki no kyojin!

—¡Eso es muy fácil! —respondió Shenlong, y entonces sus grandes ojos rojos brillaron. Junto a las esferas, la ropa que ambos niños portaban fue sustituida por los pantalones blancos y camisas también de ese color, chaquetas beige con las alas de la libertad en la espalda y brazos a la altura de los hombros, así como las cuchillas y equipo de maniobras en sus caderas. —¡He concedido el primer deseo!

Trunks y Goten se miraron mutuamente, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros —¡Trunks, somos de la Legión de Reconocimiento!

El pequeño de cabello lila volteó hacia donde el dragón —¡Ahora deseo que traigas a este mundo unos cuantos titanes de Shingeki no Kyojin!

—¡Incluye al titan acorazado! —complementó Goten.

—¿Al acorazado?

—¡Es que él rompió el Muro María y la mamá de Eren murió por su culpa! —exclamó indignado.

—Goten, ese fue el colosal, el acorazado rompió la puerta del muro interior.

—¡Concedido! —Los ojos del dragón volvieron a brillar.

Trunks y Goten voltearon a su alrededor —yo no veo nada —dijo Goten.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál será su tercer deseo? ¡No tengo todo el día!

Iba a hablar, pero algo llamó la atención de Trunks. Cerró los ojos.

—Trunks, ¡No hay titanes!

—Silencio, Goten... Escucha —. Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio total.

—Si no hay más deseos qué conceder, me voy —dijo el dragón antes de desaparecer, volviendo a esparcir las esferas por el mundo, ahora convertidas en piedras.

Los niños continuaban concentrados —¡Allá! —exclamó Trunks, a lo que Goten asintió.

En la ciudad del oeste, la gente se quedó paralizada al ver a las enormes criaturas acercándose a la ciudad. La tierra parecía temblar conforme aquellos gigantes se aproximaban, y el pánico no tardó en desatarse.

Choques automovilísticos, gente corriendo presa del miedo, otros cuantos rezando en medio de las calles, y otros en crisis nerviosa no se dejaron esperar.

—¡Trunks, los titanes van a comerse a las personas! —exclamó Goten al ver a aquellos gigantes que comenzaban a llegar a la capital.

—¡Sólo son titanes! ¡Nos encargaremos de vencerlos a todos! —dijo Trunks con sobrada confianza mezclada con orgullo, algo característico de su lado paterno.

—¡Sí! —respondió Goten, enfocando su atención en los titanes.

—Recuerda Goten, ¡Hay que cortar profundo en la nuca! —dijo Trunks antes de intentar enganchar, sin éxito, la cuerda del equipo de maniobras que portaba. —¡Rayos! ¡Esto se ve tan fácil en la serie!

Goten intentó también enganchar los cables a uno de los titanes —¡¿Cómo funciona esto?!

Observaron a 2 titanes, uno a punto de agarrar a una adolescente que había tropezado al correr, y otro ya estaba por devorar a un hombre de mediana edad.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Hay qué darnos prisa! —dijo Trunks, a lo que ambos niños se separaron para poder auxiliar tanto a la joven, como al hombre que estaban por ser ingeridos.

Tras poner a ambas posibles víctimas a salvo, los menores volvieron a reunirse. —¡Rayos! ¡Ya están en la capital! —dijo Trunks.

—¡Y el equipo de maniobras es muy complicado!

—¡Olvida el equipo de maniobras! —exclamó Trunks. —¡Sólo vuela y rebánales la nuca!

—¡Sí! —emprendió el vuelo junto con su mejor amigo.

Los primeros titanes fueron fáciles de derrotar gracias a las habilidades en combate y poderes de ambos niños, pero cuando las cuchillas se desgastaron, y al no saber cómo sustituirlas por las demás que tenían en el equipo, optaron por usar ataques de ki en contra de aquellos gigantes.

Uno a uno los titanes cayeron, vencidos por ambos semi saiyan, y los restos de aquellas criaturas se empezaron a evaporar rápidamente ante el asombro, y miedo mezclado con alivio de la población que atestiguaba aquellos acontecimientos.

Los niños aterrizaron junto al cuerpo del último titan caído —¡Evitamos que se comieran a las personas! —exclamó Goten.

—Sí —dijo Trunks, cambiando su expresión de alegría a una más seria. —Aunque no fue lo que esperaba, ¡Yo quería usar el equipo de maniobras como el Capitán Levi!

—¡Ya decía yo que ustedes estaban detrás de esto!

Ambos niños temblaron al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas, y quedaron petrificados por unos instantes, hasta que giraron sobre sus talones.

—¡Papá!

—¡Señor Vegeta!

El príncipe se acercó con mirada amenazante a los dos menores —Trunks, vienes conmigo; Goten, ¡Será mejor que vayas con tu madre porque ya me tiene harto de escuchar que llama por teléfono!

—S-Sí, papá —pronunció Trunks, nervioso.

—Sí, señor Vegeta —respondió Goten, no sabiendo si estar aliviado por "librarse" de Vegeta, o sentir más miedo por tener qué enfrentar la furia de Milk cuando los Briefs la pusieran al tanto del deseo que él y Trunks habían pedido a las esferas.

Emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la Montaña Paoz, recordando la aventura de ese día —¡Es cierto! Nunca vi a...

Una parvada de aves voló hacia él como si huyeran de algo. Tal era el miedo de aquellos pájaros que Goten tuvo que descender unos metros para que ninguno de ellos chocara contra él.

Escuchó unas pisadas, y volteó hacia los árboles de un bosque que se encontraba frente a él —¡El titan acorazado! —exclamó asombrado al ver a aquel gigantesco ser salir de aquel bosque, con su cuerpo cubierto por placas endurecidas.

—¡Debo detenerlo! —Se lanzó contra el titán, e intentó golpearlo. —¡Hay! —Se dolió cuando su puño impactó en las placas que recubrían la mejilla de aquel gigantesco ser.

El titan lo miró por unos instantes, y después volteó hacia todas direcciones, como si estuviera confundido. Y volvió a emprender su andar.

—Es como si buscara algo... —Dijo Goten al ver al titan voltear y voltear a cada rato. Cerró los ojos, y recordó el inicio de la serie que él y su amigo tanto disfrutaban.

Recordó el muro siendo quebrantado por el pie del titan colosal, y cómo los pedazos de la puerta de la muralla María caían por diferentes puntos de la ciudad de Shigansina.

A su mente vino la escena de Carla Jaeger, atrapada en los escombros de su casa, que había sido destruída justamente por uno de los pedazos de la puerta. Y también recordó el momento en que Eren tuvo qué atestiguar la horrible muerte de su madre.

Se identificó con Eren en ese momento, y ahora volvía a hacerlo. Cuando se enteró que Milk había sido transformada en golosina y devorada por Buu, se sintió tremendamente furioso, impotente, y con un gran dolor en el alma, a pesar de la promesa de resucitarla con las esferas, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su madre había muerto.

Entendía a Eren, entendía su dolor y su rabia; y también le dolía el personaje, pues en Shingeki no Kyojin no había esferas del dragón que pudieran revivir a las víctimas de los titanes. No, esas víctimas morían, y no había nada qué hacer por ellos.

De sus ojos quiso brotar una lágrima de rabia al pensar en las personas de Shigansina que habían sido devoradas, así como aquellos que habían sido forzados a ir a "retomar el muro María". Su cabello negro se volvió rubio, y juntó sus manos en su costado derecho —¡Kame hame ha! —lanzó el ataque hacia los pies del titan, desintegrándolos y provocando la caída del coloso.

Voló, y aterrizó en la nuca del titan caído —ustedes... toda esa gente... —pronunció con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

De la nuca del titan emergió un musculoso joven de cabello rubio y barba de candado. Miraba hacia todos lados con una expresión de confusión y miedo —¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Goten sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a aquel hombre. —R... ¡Reiner!... No... No puede ser —pronunció en un hilo de voz apenas audible, impactado al descubrir la identidad del usuario de aquel titan.

Terminó de deshacerse de los músculos que lo ataban a su titan, y se puso de pie sobre los restos de éste. —Q... ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡¿Dónde está el jefe Zeke?! ¡¿Y Gabi?! ¡¿Falco, Galliard, Pieck?!

—¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó el pequeño con la voz entrecortada. —¡¿Cómo pudiste romper la muralla y hacer que los titanes mataran a tanta gente?!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Cuatro años habían pasado desde su retirada de la isla Paradis junto con Zeke y Pieck, luego de casi morir en la batalla de Shigansina.

Cuatro años de remordimientos, y fantasmas del pasado persiguiéndolo.

Cuatro años en que su conciencia pesaba cada vez más, y más.

—Y además, ¡Les mentiste a tus amigos! ¡Todos los de la legión te admiran! ¡Fuiste de los mejores diez de la tropa 104! —reclamaba el pequeño saiyajin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la decepción de ver a su personaje favorito, revelarse como uno de los villanos de la serie que amaba.

Cayó de rodillas frente al niño —Yo... ¡Yo sólo quería ser un héroe! ¡Quería librar al mundo del peligro de esos demonios!

—De... ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido, no entendiendo en absoluto lo que el rubio decía.

—Annie y Bertholdt no querían hacerlo, ¡Y los forcé para que cumpliéramos nuestra misión!...

—¡¿También Bertholdt?! —Cayó de sentón ante aquella revelación.

—Yo... yo sólo quería ser respetado por alguien, ¡Sólo soy un maldito egoísta!

—No entiendo... —Se acercó al guerrero, quien sólo observaba hacia los restos humeantes de su titán con la mirada perdida—. P-¿Por qué hicieron algo tan monstruoso?

—Creíamos que salvaríamos el mundo de la amenaza que había dentro de las murallas —una sonrisa vacía, y casi demente se dibujó en sus labios. —¡Si el rey de los muros liberaba a los titanes de las murallas, aplastarían el mundo hasta su destrucción! —Decía con voz maniática.

Goten lo miró horrorizado y a la vez confundido. Él mismo había intentado salvar el universo al pelear contra Majin Buu, pero jamás tuvo qué enfrentarse al escenario de tener qué, sí o sí, sacrificar inocentes para lograrlo.

Podía entender el deseo de salvar el mundo, ¡Pero no podía entender el porqué de las muertes ocasionadas por aquellos guerreros!

—Toda esa gente... No tenía porqué morir —volvió sus ojos al guerrero—. ¡Podías haber sólo ido por ese malvado rey! ¡No tenían porqué causar tantas muertes! ¡Y la mamá de Eren...!

Fijó sus ojos azules en el pequeño —¡¿Y cómo?! —Su mirada volvió a perderse de manera enloquecida en el horizonte—. Debíamos aprovechar la confusión, descubrir al rey, y recuperar el poder del Titán Fundador; confrontarlo directamente podría haber causado que liberara a los colosales y destruyera el mundo.

Seguía molesto y decepcionado, pero por alguna razón, no podía sentir odio hacia el joven. A pesar de que el salvar el mundo era algo que compartía con Reiner, eso no justificaba ni perdonaba las acciones de Braun. Goten simplemente no podía concebir cómo se podía ser héroe y villano al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo, villano.

—Reiner, tú eras mi personaje favorito... Ahora no sé qué pensar.

—¿Personaje? —Repitió aquel concepto, aunque sin conciencia real de lo que el menor decía, sólo podía pensar en los tormentosos recuerdos que no dejaban de impactar en él como rocas.

Recordó la conversación con Bertholdt en aquella azotea, y de cómo fueron escuchados por Marco. Recordó cómo entre él, Bertholdt y Annie lo sujetaron y quitaron su equipo de maniobras, para luego dejarlo a merced de aquel titan que devoró la mitad del cuerpo del joven.

—Me odio... —Y a su mente vino el momento en que Marcel Galliard lo apartó de aquel titan para salvarle la vida, muriendo devorado por Ymir, y su poder transferido a ésta última debido a ello. —¡Todo fue mi maldita culpa! Yo... ¡Sólo quiero morirme de una maldita vez!

—Reiner... —Si bien Goten estaba molesto, no pudo evitar extender una de sus manitas para limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían una de las mejillas del guerrero.

¿Cómo podía ser un villano si se sentía así por las muertes que había provocado? Majin Buu disfrutaba de hacer daño y matar, se divertía con ello.

Su mente, que hasta ahora veía el concepto del bien y el mal en blanco y negro, estaba confundida ante aquel "villano" que deseaba ser héroe a costa de actos terribles.

¿Y si él algún día debía matar inocentes para salvar el universo? ¿Acaso se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Y si su hermano o padre tuvieran qué sacrificar a otros inocentes por una razón así? ¿Acaso podrían seguir con sus vidas? ¿O tendrían los mismos sentimientos que veía ahora en Reiner?

—Sólo quiero terminar con toda esta mierda —pronunció, casi sin voz.

—No te puedes rendir —dijo Goten, titubeante—. Quieres salvar al mundo, ¿No? Reiner... No puedes volver a matar a tantos inocentes, ¡Pero si deseas salvar al mundo no puedes darte por vencido!

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —se miró las palmas de las manos—. Nadie sabe lo que es cargar con esto... Marley, Erdia, todo es la misma mierda... Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Y entonces, sólo te rendirás? —preguntó con coraje—. Reiner, yo podría matarte, ¡Pero no pienso hacerlo! ¡Tú debes de cambiar las cosas y hacer lo correcto!

Hacer lo correcto. A estas alturas, los conceptos del guerrero entre lo que era correcto y lo que no, eran demasiado confusos.

Entregarse por completo a Marley, ser un guerrero, acabar con los erdianos de Paradis y conseguir el titan fundador, ¡Eso solía ser lo correcto!

Pero a estas alturas, Reiner ya no era aquel niño que daba su alma por Marley. Ahora, Reiner era un adulto atormentado por sus culpas, actuando en su papel de guerrero leal a su patria y aguardando porque la maldición de Ymir lo alcanzara.

Y en ese momento, dos pequeños niños vinieron a su mente. Su pequeña prima Gabi, impetuosa, ambiciosa, y la perfecta candidata a ser la heredera de su titan según los ideales marleyanos.

Tembló al pensar en ella convirtiéndose en la nueva titan acorazado, teniendo qué cargar con eso a cuestas, además de la maldición de Ymir que la condenaba a una vida limitada.

Y después recordó a Falco, aquel pequeño niño de buen corazón a quien había hecho jurar que superaría a Gabi para ser él quien heredara su titan.

No deseaba condenar a Falco a ser un titan cambiante, pero tal vez la inteligencia y bondad de aquel pequeño podría cambiar las cosas para la siguiente generación de cambiantes... O eso quería, necesitaba creer.

Tomó a Goten por los hombros —¡Debo volver a casa! Yo... ¡Debo volver e intentar hacer lo correcto! —exclamó desesperado.

Gokú apareció al lado del menor de sus hijos, provocando que Reiner cayera de sentón por la impresión de atestiguar dicho acto.

—Oye, Goten, tu mamá me mandó a buscarte, ya casi es hora de cenar —fijó sus ojos en el joven de cabello rubio—. Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo.

Volteó con su padre, tomándolo de una mano —papá, él es Reiner, es uno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin; Trunks y yo deseamos que hubiera titanes en el mundo y por eso está él aquí, ¡Debemos regresarlo a su mundo!

Goku observó a su hijo, confundido, y luego a Reiner —así que por eso es que Shenlong fue convocado. —Fijó su mirada en Goten—. ¿Usaron los tres deseos?

Negó con la cabeza —sólo pedimos dos.

Chasqueó los dedos —¡Bien! ¡Entonces no tendremos qué esperar todo un año a que las esferas estén listas! Solamente... —comenzó a contar con sus dedos de las manos—. ¡En ocho meses podremos desear que tu amigo vuelva a su mundo!

Reiner se quedó petrificado —y-yo... ¡Yo no puedo esperar ocho meses! ¡Debo volver ahora!

Goku se quedó pensativo unos instantes —¡Ya sé! ¡Usaremos las esferas del dragón de Namekusei!

—¡Claro! —exclamó Goten con entusiasmo, y tomando de la mano a su padre cuando lo vio a punto de realizar la teletransportación.

—¿Esferas del dragón? ¿Namekusei? —preguntaba Reiner en una confusión total.

Goten extendió su mano al guerrero —ven, te ayudaremos.

Dudó, pero la sonrisa del niño le hizo tomarlo de la mano, y en cuestión de unos segundos, tanto Reiner como los dos saiyajin habían desaparecido.

Al llegar a Namekusei, el patriarca no dudó en permitir que sus esferas fueran utilizadas por el saiyajin que los había salvado de Freezer, a pesar de que su planeta fue destruido por aquel terrible enemigo.

—Deseo que Reiner vuelva a su mundo —dijo Goten, y después, el patriarca pronunció lo mismo pero en idioma Namek para que Porunga pudiera conceder el deseo.

Reiner y Goten se miraron mutuamente —haz lo correcto, Reiner. —Sonrió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del guerrero —nunca te rindas y nunca cambies, Goten. —Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Sólo dos días le tomó a Goten ver la segunda temporada de la serie, para después continuar leyendo todos los capítulos del respectivo manga publicados hasta el momento; pues no podía evitar querer saber exactamente la historia de Reiner.

Esperaba descubrir a un malvado villano detrás de todo, y descubrió que no lo había.

Reiner era tanto héroe como villano según como lo observara, al igual que los otros guerreros, y que el propio Eren.

Leyó indignado cómo Eren traicionaba la confianza de Reiner, y se transformaba en titan en ese sótano, posiblemente matando a Reiner y Falco, para después destruir el escenario, matar inocentes en el camino, y al propio Willy Tybur quien acababa de dar su declaración de guerra.

En ese momento, Eren cometía actos como los de Reiner: engañar, infiltrarse, matar inocentes, traicionar amigos.

Empezó aquella serie pensando en los titanes como los malvados villanos, y ahora se encontraba conque no había villanos o héroes, sino que todo se trataba de perspectivas.

Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck y Zeke eran héroes ante los que vivían en Marley, pero eran unos villanos despiadados que merecían la muerte desde el punto de vista de Paradis.

Eren era víctima de aquellos malvados, pero ahora se convertía en el villano que acababa de traicionar a un niño inocente, tal vez lo había matado, además de víctimas colaterales que seguramente había luego de transformarse en el sótano donde se encontraba junto a Reiner y Falco.

¿Y si un día su padre, su hermano; Vegeta a quien admiraba y respetaba, Trunks, o él mismo tenían qué cometer actos como esos en pos de salvar el universo? ¿Matar a unos para salvar a otros?

La posibilidad era real, y lo atemorizaba. Por ahora, no podía más que aguardar para ver si Reiner y Falco se habían salvado, o si por el contrario, habían muerto a causa de la transformación de Eren.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Y listo mi primer crossover ever! Que obvio, voy a dedicar a mi querida Pau, puesto que es su regalo de intercambio navideño, ¡Y ella es mi Santa Secreto!_

 _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, MI PAU! Sé que amas a Goten y a Reiner, y aunque tiene un toque medio sad esta cosa, quise juntarlos a ambos para ti, te adoro mi Pau!_

 _Gracias a todos por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida mente xDD_

 _Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
